


I Gave You Almost All Of Me

by maxsyn



Category: Kroll Show, Nick Kroll - Fandom, aspen bruckenheimer, rich dicks, wendy shawn
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsyn/pseuds/maxsyn
Summary: damn that shit sucks bro
Relationships: Aspen Bruckenheimer/Wendy Shawn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Gave You Almost All Of Me

when wendy and aspen were kids they both had an affinity for the ocean and they wanted to study aquatic animals when they got older. "dolphin-ately"/"for sharks"/etc. are stupid inside jokes they came up with because of that. as they were reaching high school/college they were obviously straying that path very much so, so instead of going to a college that had aquatic science, they went to Bard together as roommates. they obviously didn't care much about college since —y'know— they're rich. wendy, for the most part, blew it off, while aspen found he was really into writing while there.

aspen would ask wendy to read his essays before he turned them in. he'd pretend to be nonchalant about it. he'd turn around in his swivel chair to a bed that had a twenty-something year old wendy lying in it, staring at his phone. nothing but the blindingly bright computer screen illuminating the room. he'd lean back and say "wendalls, can you read this and make sure it's okay?" wendy would groan loudly, but he would roll out of the bed to read the essay, knowing it would make his aspen happy. he'd lightly push aspen out of the black swivel and sit down. aspen would stand right next to him, reading both the screen and wendy's face for any specific emotion. he'd see a small smile form on his face once in a while and wonder what he was thinking. wendy, however, was completely oblivious to aspen's staring, as he was so proud — no — enamored by aspen's writing. he'd reach the final paragraph and realise he probably had a huge smile on his face, to which he'd wipe it off and turn to aspen. "i think it's good," he'd say. aspen, unable to control his emotions, would ask "really?" wendy, on the other hand, who was very good at controlling the way he expresses himself when he's conscious of it, would stand up and say "yeah. uh-huh. it's good." and turn back to his bed, not knowing how much aspen needed that approval, even though it was miniscule.

however, the both of them thought college was for nerds and dropped out. flash forward to a party. its very late at night. wendy abruptly stops what he was doing and goes to find aspen. he runs into a room where he finds aspen making out with some girl with dark hair. "aspy!" he shouts, uncaring of the woman that sat on aspen's lap. "what?" he asked, barely looking up at him. "lets go to an aquarium."

aspen's eyes immediately open, as though he had just done an eighth line of cocaine. he pushed the poor girl off of him and ran past wendy, presumably to their car. wendy, just as ecstatic as his best friend, ran down the same path. he came rushing to hear aspen laughing wildly and unlocking the car. "hurry up! those depressed dolphins aren't getting any happier," aspen shouted and turned on the car. wendy ran up to the car and got in, to which aspen sped off, driving as recklessly as possible.

they stop at the aquarium. "it's closed!" aspen says, defeated. wendy shakes his head. "no, no we can just go to vegas, there's a 24-hour aquarium there," he says, inebriated to the point of not realising there's probably a 24-hour aquarium in los angeles. "we'll just do a bunch of cocaine to stay awake and then we'll get there and we'll be good." aspen resumes driving while wendy reaches in the backseat of the car and grabs the cocaine, of which they do several lines while making various stupid puns and laughing at them. like they were the only two people that mattered.

after the obnoxious amount of "schneef" related puns, there's a lull in the conversation. an unfamiliar thing to them. "aspy?" wendy asks slumped in his seat, still staring out the windshield.

"yeah?" 

"what do you think would've happened if we were normal kids?"

"like poor people?"

"yeah." wendy says softly. "what would've happened?"

aspen thinks for a minute. "i think... we would've been marine biologists."

wendy laughs. "we should've been. you used to get such a hard-on for sharkboy." aspen suppresses a laugh, but smiles to himself. as funny as he thought wendy was when he was in a coke-fueled rage, he felt that he was just as cute as he was coming down from it. "what else would've happened?" wendy asks, now actually turning his head to watch aspen speak. 

"i think... we would've been happy."

"what would've happened to us?"

he thought for a moment. were drugs and similar influence the only thing that kept their friendship alive? his voice became quieter. "i think we would've gotten married." he felt a weight being lifted off him only to add on another one. he couldn't tell if what he was saying his own feelings or whatever mess the drugs decide to put out.

aspen clears his throat, awaiting another childish question.

nothing.

"wendalls?"

no answer.

the road was empty, so there wasn't much chance of crashing. not that that mattered to him in the moment. he turned to the passenger seat and shook wendy. we wasn't about to have a bitch fall asleep on him after he let his guard down for a second.

"wendy, come on." he muttered, shaking him once more. the lack of response got increasingly worrying. aspen pulled over and faced wendy fully. "wendalls!" he started to hyperventilate. aspen pulled out his phone and dialled 911.


End file.
